


Taste Defeat

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Techno's chat is canon, Technoblade's POV, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, haha - Freeform, no beta we die like Mexican dream, poor child be traumatised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno is done watching Tommy pointlessly trying to stop Wilbur from blowing it all up. He's done watching Wilbur be a terrible brother. It's time he intervened.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: New Year First Gift!





	Taste Defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redroomvlog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroomvlog/gifts).



> haha
> 
> lmao i was listening to saline solution while posting this and heard the line 'taste defeat'. i was like 'oh, theres my fic name'. thats the second fic title i have thats from one of wilbur's songs. thank you, wilbur for doing the work for me
> 
> also this is for potato farmer

“Tommy, don’t you see? We can just blow Manberg up! It’s as simple as that! I know I've said this before, I’ve said it many times before. But Tommy, this is your last chance. Last chance to join me. I am doing this no matter what you say. Are you with me, or not?”

Techno watched the pointless argument from afar. It was obvious Tommy wouldn't join him. It was obvious Wilbur wasn't letting up. He didn't understand why they kept on fighting about this. He watched because he was curious. Would Tommy give in to the older brother he always looked up to? Or would wilbur come to his senses? But the most likely outcome was that Tommy would just run off in a rage. Neither getting what they wanted.

‘ _ Villainbur!’ _

‘ _ Wilbur’s gone insane!’ _

‘ _ E’ _

‘ _ Manberg go boom’ _

Techno silently told Chat to be quiet. He sighed and turned his attention back to his brothers’ fighting.

“Wilbur! You've gone fucking insane, you've snapped! You’re out of it, th-this isn't you! This isn't the Wilbur I know! Please! I just want my brother back! Wilbur, stop raving about this blowing-Manberg-up bullshit and just  _ be the brother I know and love again _ !” Tommy was screaming at Wilbur, and the tears in teen’s eyes were evident. 

Wilbur just looked at him and laughed. He just laughed. Wilbur’s laugh sent a chill through techno, it wasn't Wilbur's normal laugh. It was an unhinged laugh, the laugh of a person who had nothing left to lose.

Then as suddenly as Wilbur started laughing, he stopped. Wilbur glared at tommy. “Oh, Tommy. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy! You're so naive!  _ This is me. I've always been like  _ **_this_ ** .  _ You just haven't noticed! Poor naive tommy… _ ” Wilbur raised one of his hands and Tommy flinched away. The older man noticed this and started laughing insanely again. “You're scared of me!  _ Tommyinnit is scared of me!  _ If you’re scared of me, then you really are as  _ weak _ as i thought!”

Techno didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. At first he didn't intervene because the two of them were arguing as always. It was interesting. But now his younger twin was just  _ mocking _ Tommy, making fun of the poor probably traumatised child -and a child he was- for something he can't control. Perhaps it was time Techno intervened.

‘ _ Technohelp!’ _

_ ‘Help tommy’ _

_ ‘F’ _

What was with Chat and random letters? He sighed again and walked to the two, standing in front of tommy protectively. “Wilbur. This needs to stop. You’re basically verbally abusing a child-” he heard a small ‘hey!’ from Tommy which he ignored. “-a child that is obviously scared of you,  _ which you shouldn't be making jokes about _ . Stop this, Wil. Tommy’s right, you haven't always been like this. Snap out of this for the sake of all of us. Come back to your sense  _ before i make you _ ,” he hoped this little speech would do the trick.

Wilbur looked at him blankly for a few seconds before turning around and chuckling to himself. He turned back to his two brothers, one of whose eyes were wide with fear and apprehension. “ _ Make me? Make me, Techno? That's the funniest thing you've said today!  _ You may be the older brother, Techno, and may be the  _ blood god _ , funniest title i've ever heard by the way, but you  _ can't stop me. You can't  _ **_make_ ** _ me do anything, Techno. _ ” Wilbur had a strange wide smile on his face and his head was slightly tilted.

‘ _ WIlbur looks creepy’ _ ’

Techno had had more than enough of this. He slapped Wilbur across the face. “Snap,” another slap “out,” another “of,” yet another “it!” last one. His younger brother raised a hand to where Techno had slapped him. That stupid smile of his was still on his face, the insanity was still in his eyes. 

‘ _ Get Phil in here and he’ll help!’ _

_ ‘Bitchslap him’ _

_ ‘ooooh, Techno’s mad~’ _

“That hurrrrrt, Techno! Didn’t dad tell you not to hurt your  _ younger  _ brothers?”

“You have no right to pull the ‘brother’ card now, Wilbur. Especially after what you've done to Tommy. As far as I know, you’re no brother of mine  _ until you fucking snap out of this,” _

_ ‘Techno sweared’ _

Wilbur started blankly at Techno, his insane smile wiped off his face. Then he collapsed onto his knees, looking at the ground. A few seconds passed before there were dark spots on the ground and you could hear him quietly crying.

Techno crouched down in front of him, Tommy standing frozen behind him, appalled at the scene in front of him. “Have you come to your senses yet, Wilbur? Have you snapped out of it?” He got no response. “Wilbur?”

His twin looked up at him, the insanity gone from his eyes. “What have I done, Techno?  _ What have I done? _ ” Wilbur's eyes were full of tears. Techno sighed yet again and stood up. “Get up, Wilbur,”

‘ _ Nooooo… no more insaneburrrrrrr’ _

_ ‘Make him  _ **_apologize_ ** _ , Techno’ _

_ ‘Blood for the blood god’ _

Wilbur abided and clumsily stood up, leaning on the wall for support. He makes eye contact with Tommy, who immediately looks away. “I’m sorry. I’m so,  _ so goddamn sorry.  _ I-I really don't know what came over me-,”

Techno put a hand on his shoulder. “Wil. Wilbur. Don't question  _ why _ , just try to make amends,” Wilbur silently nodded and tried to separate from the wall. He stumbled, Techno barely catching him before he fell.

As soon as his twin was stabilized, he let go. Running a hand through his light pink hair, he said “Perhaps we should all just retire for the night, it's getting late either way,”

His brothers nodded, still not looking at each other. They went their separate ways, Tommy and Wilbur staying at the ravine with Techno going back to his base. On his way there, Techno made a mental note to keep an eye on Wilbur. He’d seen people snap like that and when they came back to their senses things usually weren’t pretty. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour and descended down the ladder to his base.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE A SECOND CHAPTER. EVENTUALLY.


End file.
